P. Torgerson is continuing his studies on the effects of high pressure upon protein systems and will extend these studies to t-RNA molecules. A. Paladini will perform experiments upon the pressure effects upon two subunit proteins--enolase and bacterial luciferase. The interesting use of 6-acyl naphthylamine derivatives as environmental probes will be studied by R. McGregor. P. Chong is synthesizing an arginine specific fluorescent reagent to enhance the study of proteins system. L. Morrison will utilize his recently constructed laser in the study of fluorophores at ligand surfaces.